Perfect Afterlive
by Titans Obsessionist
Summary: This is the story of Sean and Lillith and their ever growing love for each other. A/N This is a spinoff of "The story of Blade", not a continuation.


**Perfect afterlife **

A/N The only thing this story has to do with my original TNBC fic. Is the characters Sean and Lillith, but that's it because this is a spinoff not a continuation.

Disclaimer; I only own Sean and Lillith and the story plot.

Story is in Sean's P.O.V. and takes place 7 years after the original. First part of the chapter is kinda boring but it picks up after a bit.

Lillith and I were both curled up on the couch watching T.V; we were watching "Deadliest Warrior" (Al Capone vs. Jesse James (The outlaw, not the modern day celebrity.))

It got to the part where they were going to test hand held weapons, first up was the Capone gang's weapon of choice, the Stiletto knife (Switchblade on Steroids.) It inflicted some pretty serious damage; it almost decapitated the ballistics gel dummy they had set up.

(I wish I had something like that with me in my last fight with Oogie Boogie.)

Next was the Bowie knife wielded by the James gang, they set up a dead pig as an analogue for human flesh, and let me say, the word "Bloodbath" doesn't even begin to describe the mess that poured out of the pig.

"Dude!" I said in a mix of amazement and disgust, I glance over at Lillith whose eyes were glued to the screen *snap* *snap* "uh, babe you're scaring me more than usual." At this she immediately snaps out of her little 'trance'

"I'm hungry; let's order a pizza" Lillith says totally out of the blue "Okay…" I get up and walk towards the kitchen to look for the number for the local pizza place. I dial the number and after a bit a voice answers "Hello, Daemon Bros. Pizza, how may I help you?" I couldn't believe my ears, the voice at the other end of the line was Lock's voice. "Hey, Lock what's up man."

Silence was all that came from the other end of the receiver, followed by the sound of the devil boy clearing his throat and after a bit he said in a rather thick, fake sounding, stereotypical Italian accent "I'm a-sorry sir, but I do not know who this a-Lock is, you must-a have-a the wrong number."

"And I thought I was a bad actor, so can I place my order or what?" I say not amused "Fine, what do you want?" He asks annoyed that his little act didn't work. "I'll have a medium sized pizza with blood sausage and rotten olives, and a small order of garlic rolls." Hearing that last bit Lillith gave me an annoyed look and said "Oh, ha ha." "What they're for me?" I defended "Oh yeah because your garlic breath is SUCH a turn-on." She snorted and rolled her eyes.

"Make that an order of bat wings with flaming skull sauce." I quickly say to lock whose only response was a simple "Whatever." "Barrel, I need one medium pie with blood sausage and rotten olives and a small order of hot bat wings." I hear Lock shout "on it" Barrel shouts back "And I need you to deliver it" Lock calls to the other boy who at this point was clearly annoyed.

"Oh come on!" Barrel whined "my shift ended twenty minutes ago." "Oh I get it you just want some alone time with Shock, when are you going to just pop the question already?" "Fine, I'll do it." Lock groaned, trying to hold in my laughter I say to Lock "see you in a bit" and hang up.

Half an hour later the doorbell rings and I get up to answer it, there stands Lock, pizza in his hands and a scowl on his face "here, that'll be $15.20, enjoy." He says in a monotone voice, I give him the cash and I get a confused look on my face "Where's my drink?" I ask sounding confused "drink? You didn't order a drink."

"Um, yeah I did. I asked for a two liter bottle of Blood Fizz." I say sounding slightly annoyed "Well, I didn't hear you so deal with it." Lock to is starting to get a bit flustered at this point "I'm just messin' with ya man." He gives me an 'I hate you' look but then shrugs it off and goes to leave, but before he was out of earshot I ask him "So when _are_ you going to pop the question?" He just sighs and walks away.

'Speaking of popping the question' I say in my head while digging through my pockets. I start to walk towards the table with the small box safely concealed in my hand; I clear my throat to get Lillith's attention she looks up at me mid- bite into her pizza slice giving me a confused stare. "We've been together for a while now, and the past few years I've spent with you have been wonderful" Lillith cuts me off mid speech "Oh god, you're not breaking up with me are you?"

She asks in a voice that's a mix of worry and annoyance. I just give her a reassuring smile and present the small, dark velvet box to her and say "Quite the opposite actually, I want to spend my afterlife with you." At this point I get down on one knee and open the box revealing a stunningly beautiful white gold ring with diamonds and a large amethyst in the center "Lillith, will you marry me?"

She starts weeping with joy and says to me "of course I'll marry you, you've made me very happy!" she shouts with joy. "And I wouldn't have it any other way" I whisper in her ear.

A/N; Alright, end of chapter one, tell me what you thought, But NO FLAMES! And for those of you that didn't pick up the subtle hints, Lillith is a vampire, but not the "Twilight" kind of vampire, the really cool kind that drinks blood, hates garlic, and avoids sunlight.


End file.
